


Two Years Together

by SupergirlFandom



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, Karadanvers, Mon-El - Freeform, Romance, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupergirlFandom/pseuds/SupergirlFandom
Summary: Kara and Mon-El have been together for two years. It all started on Valentine's Day and who knows what the next step will be in their relationship!!!*DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THE CW*





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm new here so follow my Instagram @Supergirl._.fandom and my Wattpad @SupergirlFandom. Love y'all so much!!!

8:00 p.m. Sunday 14 2017, Febuary  
Valentines Day

Kara opened the door to her penthouse. Walking inside, she saw something on the table. Closing the door, she walked over. It was a pink package with red ribbon.   
'Of course, it's Valentines Day' Kara thought, 'I need to get Mon-El something'  
She raced out of the room to the florist. Speeding back, she held beautiful red roses in her right hand. For the past two years, Kara and Mon-El have been together. About a year ago, they moved out of Kara's loft into a large 6 bedroom penthouse, in between CATCO and the DEO.   
Kara re-entered her penthouse. About to open the package, she read a note.   
It read...  
"Kara, meet me on the roof. Oh, and, wear this." - Mon-El  
After reading the note, Kara opened the package, carefully. Inside, there was a beautiful and elegant blue dress. The color reminded Kara of her mother. Her mother wore this shade of blue when Krypton died.   
Quickly, Kara put the dress on, then went to the rooftop. Once there, she saw it. Fairy lights were strung up. On the ground, there was a blanket with a picnic basket sitting on it. In the distance, Kara could see Mon-El leaning on the railing.  
"Mon-El," Kara said, "What is all of this?"  
Mon-El turned around, "I wanted to do something special for you. We have been together for 2 yrs, haven't we?"  
Kara couldn't help but think about how sweet Mon-El was. He had helped her do the laundry and cook dinner. Along with that, he helped her protect National City.  
Kara went to sit down when Mon-El stopped her. She flung her arms around his shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips. Kara didn't even notice music playing until then. Together, they swayed to the music. She looked into his big gray eyes as he looked into her deep blue eyes. Kara ran her fingers through his hair. Mon-El removed his hands from her hips to cup her cheeks. He pulled her closer to him. She breathed slowly. She couldn't take it. She pressed her lips against his. She stood on the tips of her toes. Mon-El moved his hands from her cheeks down her waist. She pressed closer to him, still in the kiss. His hands moved down to her hips. After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, a smile on her face. She placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Mon-El wrapped one arm around Kara, the other hand stroking her hair. Together they swayed back and forth.   
"Mon-El," Kara started, "I... I... I'm sort of hungry." She giggled.  
"Well, we can eat," Mon-El, "I didn't prepare this food for nothing."  
Kara walked over to the blanket, Mon-El by her side. When she got there, she sat down on the blanket, Mon-El still next to her. He reached for the basket, then pulled it closer to the two of them. Opening it, Kara could see a medium rare steak, and a chocolate cake.   
"Wow," Kara said, "I can't believe you did this for me, your so sweet."   
Right then, she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. Mon-El did it for Kara because she's so sweet. She always jumps in to save the day, even if the situation might bring her harm.   
Kara reached for the plate and got the steak. She and Mon-El shared the steak. It was cooked to perfection and to Kara's preference. Within minutes, they had eaten the entire steak and moved on to the chocolate cake.  
She started to shiver. It must've been noticeable because Mon-El reacted. He put his jacket around her, and hugged her to make her warm.  
"Maybe we should eat the cake inside," Mon-El suggested.   
"Yes please, " Kara answered.   
They walked over to the stairs. Going down, Mon-El held Kara's right hand using his left hand. His other hand held the basket holding the cake. At the door of the penthouse, Kara unlocked the door with her key. She, of course, let Mon-El go into their home first. Mon-El placed the basket on the kitchen counter. Opening it up, he took out the chocolate cake. Kara ran over to get the knives to cut the cake. She then handed them to Mon-El, who proceeded to cut the cake. Kara opened one of the cabinets to grab dessert plates. Grabbing two, she placed them on the kitchen counter for Mon-El to place the cake slices on.   
Kara took a bite of the cake, "Wow," she said with a mouth full of cake, "this is super good."   
As Kara finished the slice of cake, Mon-El stood up.   
"What are you doing," she asked.  
"You'll see," he answered back, "just... close your eyes until I say otherwise."  
"Ok then," Kara said, a little confused. She went ahead and closed her eyes, hoping Mon-El wasn't doing anything that he would regret later. Kara felt Mon-El grab her hand to help her stand up.   
"Ok,stand here," Mom-El said, as he guided Kara to an open area of the penthouse.   
Kara could hear Mon-El get situated. She could only imagine what could happen in the next few minutes.  
"Go ahead and open your eyes Kara," Mon-El said.  
Kara opened her eyes to see Mon-El on one knee holding a ring up for her. She put her hand over her mouth and started to cry happy tears.  
"Kara Danvers," Mon-El started, "We have been together for two years. You're the person who makes me feel better when I mess up and I get to comfort when she cries. You are the person who I want to wake up and fall asleep with every day. Kara Danvers I LOVE YOU. And, will you marry me?"  
Kara stood there, a huge smile on her face. Tears of joy were streaming down her face. "Yes, Mon-El, I will marry you!" Mon-El stood up to have Kara give a huge bear hug. When she pulled away from the hug, he slipped the ring on her finger. It was a shimmery royal blue ring with a golden stone in the middle. Kara stared in amazement at the ring. It was breathtaking. 'It's beautiful' she thought, 'I couldn't ask for more.'


	2. The Following Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Kara and Mon-El got engaged. They wake up together and seem to have a very serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so happy y'all liked the first chapter. I was very proud because I wrote that at three in the morning on a bus surrounded by my friends. I had many friends judging my first chapter but no one around when I wrote the second chapter. Also, sorry about the short chapter. Dort worry, there will be more coming soon. So feel free to comment your thoughts, And please leave Kudos. Love y'all!!!!!

8:00 am Monday 15, 2017, Febuary

Kara woke up, Mon-El next to her. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her close to him. Kara moved closer to him trying not to wake him up, but that didn't work out. Mon-El's eyes fluttered open. He looked down at Kara, a smile growing on his face.  
"Kara," Mon-El said, "We need to plan for our wedding. When do you think it should be? I think it..." He trailed off.  
Kara was staring up at him. He was so cute.  
"Mon-El," Kara started, "When couples get engaged, they wait a year to get married."  
"Really?" Mon-El asked, "I thought it was sooner. Does it have to be like that? I want to get married to you as soon as possible."  
Kara looked at her soon-to-be husband, "Well, if we don't wait a year, we could at least wait two months."  
"Why two," Mon-El asked.  
"To give us a chance to plan everything. A chance for me to get my dress..." Kara trailed off.  
Mon-El was staring at Kara. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer to him. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. Kara stopped talking. She was looking up at him, staring into his big gray eyes as he stared into her deep blue eyes. Together, they laid in bed together, him holding her in his arms.

9:30 am 

Kara was sitting on a stool in front of the island in her kitchen. Kara was on her phone texting Alex the big news while Mon-El was cooking breakfast. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the room.  
"Hey Mon-El," Kara said.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Well," she started, "If we're getting married in two months, we should start planning today. I'll talk to Alex and ask her for some help."  
"Yah," he was facing her now, "I can't wait to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Scratch that... universe."  
"I can't get over how sweet you are," she said, cupping his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips met. Her lips were warm and soft. He pulled himself closer, not wanting to break the kiss. For what seemed like eternities, she pulled away from his soft lips.  
"Go," she said, "go cook breakfast. It will be amazing, like all of your cooking."  
"Why thank you m'lady," he said in a midevil accent, while bowing to her.  
"You are most welcome, kind sir," she said in her midevil accent.  
Kara sat down, getting comfortable again. She resumed scrolling through her phone. Mon-El resumed cooking pancakes and bacon. Only a few minutes later, Mon-El placed a plate of pancakes and crispy bacon in front of Kara. She looked right at it, her eyes filled with hunger. Not even a few seconds later, Kara began chowing down her breakfast. She started to scroll through her phone, when a text from Alex appeared on her screen. Still holding bacon in her hands, Kara opened up the text her sister sent her.  
"URGENT," that caught Kara's attention, "Get to the DEO ASAP!"  
" Well," Kara said to Mon-El, "Alex just texted for me to meet her at the DEO. She said its URGENT," Kara said in an exaggerated voice while getting from her seat to go get changed, "Anyways, I'll be back as soon as I can be. Love you Mon-El." Kara ran back into the kitchen wearing her Supergirl suit. She then gave Mon-El a kiss before speeding out the door.  
"Love you too, Kara," Mon-El said, a smile on his face. He then started to clean up the mess that was the kitchen right now.


End file.
